The Stronger of the Two
by forbidden-love63
Summary: Zero is refusing to take his blood tablets. His body grows weaker, but his spirit is unwilling to break. Kaname is beginning to lose patience with the Vampire. He has threatened Zero again and again with the consequences of not taking the tablets. What happens when he snaps? Find out in "The Stronger of the Two."


Yuuki scrambled up on top of the wall. Waving her arms frantically she called out, "Girls! Please! It is past curfew! Return to your dorms immediately!" The excited chatter quieted down for a second. The Ria called out, "Oh quit being such a spoil sport Yuuki!" "Yeah! You can't keep the night class all to yourself!" Another girl called out angerly. The other girls began to yell agreements. Yuuki drew herself up as tall as she could and tryed her best to look stern. "School rules state that day class students must return to their dorms by 6 o'clock." One girl laughed mockingly. "The rules also state that we arn't supposed to chew gum on school grounds." Her friend blew a large pink bubble, popping it loudly. Everyone laughed. Feeling desperate, Yuuki looked around at their defiant faces. Oh! Where was Zero! He is late again! Standing on her tip toes, she peered over everyones heads, trying to spot him. Suddenly her foot slipped. There were gasps as she tumbled forward off the wall with a cry. Throwing her arms in front of her face, Yuuki closed her eyes and waited for impact. And was caught.  
Ignoring his pounding heart, Zero held Yuuki like he would a small child. Awkwardly and with a look of complete irritation. Her brown eyes were wide in shock as they stared at each other, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. In a calmly annoyed voice he asked, "are you injured?" She was silent a moment. Suddenly she frowned at him. "Where have you been! You are late! Again! Cant you for once just be on time-?!" "You're fine," Zero said. And promptly dropped her. "Ompf!" she grunted, landing on her butt. She glared up at him. " Where have you been?" Sleeping, he thought to himself. Exhaustion had nearly over taken him during his first class today. Which is why he skipped the rest of them to sneak off to the stables. Once there he had tumbled into a stack of blankets and fallen into a restless sleep.  
One full of nightmares. He had sweated, his stomach twisting painfully. Staring down at her, he folded his arms. "I was busy." Picking her self up from the ground, she gingerly rubbed her sore bottom. "Well, while you were busy, i was doing both of our jobs! As usual!" Just to spite her, Zero shrugged nonchalantly. " Looked like you were falling off a wall to me." Yuuki smacked him. "Oooo! I was trying to get the girls attention!" He smirked, "By falling off a wall? That seemed like a dumb idea." The girls began to chatter again. Zero's expression darkened, his eyes flashing in their direction with a low growl. "_Back to your dorms_!" The girls shrieked. "Eyaaa! Zero's so scary!" With cry's, most of them took off. Two girls remained. Ria and her bubble blowing friend. The tall willowy blond put her hands on her hips with a huff. "Why are you so mean Zero? You really are a horrible person." Her friend flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "He's  
just mad because he has to be here. Isn't that right Zero-san?" She smiled at him flirtatiously. Zero narrowed his eyes at her. "You are right." he said softly, his voice dangerously low. " And the longer you stay here wasting my time, the more angry i get. Now move your ass back to the main dorm." Realizing her flirting was getting her no where the girl rolled her eyes and dragged her friend away. Zero slowly let out his breath. "Thank god that's over with." he breathed quietly. He turned and looked down at Yuuki. She watched the girls walking away, a hand clutched over her chest. Suddenly she turned and looked up at him. Her lips curving into a smile, she chuckled. "Way to go Zero!" His almost smiled back. "Yes Zero-Chan way to go!" a bubbly voice exclaimed. Zero stiffened. Damn it. He had hoped to get away before the gates opened for the night class. So much for hoping he thought to himself grimly. Yuuki turned, "Good evening Aido-Sempai." She said politely. Slowly Zero turned, giving Aido a cold look. "And to you my lovely Yuu-chan! What a lovely evening it is." Zero moved away as Aido swept up to Yuuki, grasping her hand in his own. "Oh, will you you be joining me tonight my dear? In my deepest darkest fantasies?" Quietly Zero backed farther away, leaning against a tree. He began to shake again, a cool sweat dampening his skin. His stomach twisted subtly. He would have to leave soon, but not until Yuuki did. He felt wrong leaving her with these monsters. She was so small and fragile... So easily...Breakable. Folding his arms he tried to appear casual and relaxed. Yuuki politely extracted her hand from the blond over bearing idiot and greeted the others warmly. Their greetings ranged from friendly, to coolly polite. The blond female merely nodded. What was her name? Ruka? Sighing Zero leaned his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to block out there incessant chatter. Suddenly Yuuki's voice brightened with barely contained excitement. "Kaname-Sempai! Good evening!" Zero's eyes shot open, his entire body tightening with tension. Straightening he turned just in time to see a hand reach passed the gate and lay gently on Yuuki's head. "Good evening my dear." The voice of his enemy. Deceptively gentle. Like a snake when it first coils around a trembling rabbit before tightening its deadly grip. Zero narrowed his eyes on that hand, watching as it stroked Yuuki's hair away from her face. "Are you doing well?" A shy smile came over her lips, she stared up at the figure of her infatuation. "I am well. It has been a stressful evening, but nothing i can't handle." Zero wanted to tear her away from him. He watched as the figure moved further out into the open. Watched as his head turned slowly, brown eyes clashing with lavender. A devil inside an angels ribbons. Behind those eyes lived a demon. A monster. The soft warmth faded from his eyes, darkening them, making them appear cold and ruthless. The voice deepened. This creature, Zero thought venomously. This snake. The creature stepped closer, his hand drifting from Yuuki's hair. "Zero." His name fell politely from his lips. There was a hint of contempt that could not be hidden. Zero didn't bother trying to hide his own. Hatred bubbled below the surface. Monster. "_Kuran_," Zero replied softly. The light hit Kaname Kuran's eyes, staining them in red. Vampire, Zero snarled in his mind. He couldn't stand here any longer. Yuuki was on her own. Turning, he stalked away, hating how his body trembled. Weakness, his mind hissed. Pathetic. He had barely made his way around the wall that blocked the others from view when suddenly pain wracked his body. "No," he gritted out. "Not now." Don't show weakness. Not now. Clenching his teeth he hunched over, leaning heavily on the nearby fountain. Dizziness made him sway as fire spread through his insides. Something tumbled out of his pocket.  
Instinctively he caught it. Opening his eyes he stared down at the small tin box he clenched in his palm. The lid had fallen open, and several small red tablets lay broken in his hand. His "salvation". His tattoo burned, his throat ached. Slowly he raised the crushed tablets to his lips. And froze. Vampire. The word hissed in his mind. Blood drinker..._Monster_... No! He couldn't make himself do it. His stomach twisted in nausea. He couldn't. Carefully, Zero breathed through the pain straightening. Reaching up he touched his tattoo. The mark burned. A permanent reminder of what he was. What he refused to be. He glared down at the blood tablets in disgust. His palm tilted in a move to dump them back into their retched tin. "Take them." The words were low and serious. Zero stiffened, turning, already knowing who stood behind him. "Don't be a bigger idiot than you've already proven yourself to be. Take them." Kaname stood there.  
His eyes masked a dark emotion. Zero straightened and glared, his eyes flashing. A chill wind began to blow, his hair blew around his face gently, giving him a wild and dangerous look. "Mind your own business Kuran. What I do doesn't concern you." Zero said coldy. Kaname shook his head. "You really are a fool Kiryu." He said quietly. He nodded at the hand that held the the pills. Slowly it closed into a fist, hiding the pills from view. "You understand what will happen if you don't take those don't you?" Zero didn't reply, merely staring back at him. He knew what would happen. He had been told a million times by the head master. Kaname responded anyway. "You will turn. You will begin to lust for something that those pills can no longer help you with." The pure blood stepped closer his voice lowering an octave, almost rumbling. Zero hated that he had to tilt his head up slightly to maintain eye contact. "Take them. Or you will end up doing something you and I will both hate you for." They stared each other down for a moment. Zero smirked, hiding a wince as his stomach twisted once more. "Oh...and what would that be?" Kaname's eyes flickered down, and Zero had a sickening feeling he knew, despite the mask he used to hide the pain. Slowly his brown eyes rose again. "You will beg for my help."

Zero froze. Rage became a wild animal within him, tearing at his chest for a way out. Carefully Zero breathed calm into himself. Raising his hand he opened his fist. The tablets trickled from his fingers and fell into the fountain. Kaname's brows lowered, his eyes flickering faintly. Time froze momentarily. The chatter from Yuuki and the night class faded. Zero broke the silence, his voice so quiet it was almost lost in the wind. "_The day I ask you for help Kuran, is the day i will put a bullet in my own head_" Picking up his bag he turned and walked away without a backward glance. Kaname watched his eyes dark and calculating. He noted the pallor of Zeros skin, and the slight maddening look in his eyes. He was fighting it hard and lasting much longer than he expected. But soon he would lose his battle. Turning Kaname shifted his own bag on his shoulder. Yuuki stood off to one side watching Zero's retreat her eyes dark with concern. Soon it would be time for him to step in. Zero could fight all he wanted, Kaname thought darkly, but no matter how hard he fought...He was never going to be stronger.


End file.
